The present invention relates to a connector housing into which an electrical connection terminal may be easily inserted, having means for preventing incomplete insertion of the terminal and means for preventing disengagement of the terminal.
Conventional means for preventing incomplete insertion of the terminal and preventing disengagement of the terminal is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 59-3879.
In this prior art with reference to FIGS. 13 to 16, a connector housing 1 includes two terminal receiving chambers 2 into which each terminal 4 preliminarily connected with a lead wire 3 is mounted. A cover 6 for preventing disengagement of the terminal is integrally connected through a soft band 5 to the housing 1. Firstly, the cover 6 is in an open condition as shown by a solid line in FIG. 14, and the terminal 4 is inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 2 until it is engaged with a flexible arm 7 projecting into the terminal receiving chamber 2.
Then, the cover 6 is covered on a terminal insertion opening portion of the housing 1, and is urged against the housing 1, thereby engaging holes 8 formed on both side surfaces of the cover 6 with projections 9 formed at the opening end of the housing 1. The cover 6 is formed with projections 11 acting to urge engagement portions 10 formed at the rear end portion of the terminal 4, thereby preventing disengagement of the terminal 4.
However, the afore-mentioned prior art includes the following drawbacks.
(a) As shown in FIG. 17, before the cover 6 is mounted on the housing 1, the terminal 4 must be inserted into the terminal receiving chamber 2, so as to stop the terminal 4 with the lead wire 3 by the projections 11. However, if the terminal 4 with the lead wire 3 is firstly inserted, the lead wire 3 cannot pass through a lead wire insertion opening 6a defined between a pair of projections 11, rendering a mounting work of the cover 6 difficult.
(b) In another type of the connector housing 1' having three terminal receiving chambers 2' as shown in FIG. 19, configuration of projections 11' of a cover 6' and projections 9' of the housing 1' is complicated to render a mounting work of the cover 6 difficult. Especially, it is difficult to uniformly fix a plurality of terminals.